Odin's Throne
is a communal base, which means anyone is welcome to use it. It is in one of the safer areas one can start in after character creation, making it the default "starter" base for new members. Game Details This location is on PTC's server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *17.5 (or map Latitude) *22.2 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is not far from the the Blue Obelisk on the northwest coast and very near a rocky formation with a circular hole in the top. It was the location of the first PTC base. The name arose from a joke about the rock looked like a particular type of real-world ahem "throne". Noteable Regional Resources This immediate area is fairly metal-rich and a small foundry (not on the map) is set up outside of the dino pen, further inland to the south. Fly a PTC communal use arge over with an communal anklyo to maximize gathering. Gathering large quantities is easy to further up the mountain ridge to the south. This is quickly gathered using a communal use arge. Notable Amenities Because this location is a communal base it has all crafting tables, including all of the "vanilla" Ark crafting and the tables from every mod. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *Any dino with PTC in their names can be used by anyone in the tribe. Please return them to their parking spots after use. If you borrow a flier to rescue another flier, bring back the borrowed flier ASAP. *If you come in with a hungry character or dino, do not take so much food that the next player stopping in will find the base supplies deficient. *If it's a personal base, ask before using dinos. *If you spend a time there, feed any dinos. *Do not take any high stat or one-of a kind saddles or armor without asking. *This location has several looted blueprints for better-quality gear and saddles. You're welcome to use them while at this location. They can be found in a box near the forge. Please return them to the same box after use. Wildlife and Dangers This region is typically rather safe once you have a proper weapon and armor. The most common threats are "a-hole birds" (a.k.a. ichthyornis), occasional raptors, "tickle chickens" (a.k.a theriz), and on very rare occasions a rex. Notes Anyone is welcome to use this outpost and the annex foundry. If you're new and create a character, you can use the back stairs (ocean-side of the building) to get to the safety of the dino pen until someone can invite you. The "a-hole birds" (ichthyornis)can swarm a level 1 character and peck them to death, but the base building is protected by turrets, so getting near it should help protect you. If you are joining the tribe, please expect a 24 hour wait as we've limited who can invite and provide new members with a welcome kit, provided they have a referral from someone in PTC who can vouch for you having played prior. Screenshot with Landmarks *This is the view of from the air at an inland vantage point. If you turned to the left, you would see the Blue Obelisk which floats above a small island in the sea nearby. *Notice the rocky formation for which this location is named, which is just to the right of the dino pen. This is the landmark that can be seen from the greatest distance or even before the buildings render. *If you head down the hill toward the sea, a large, elaborate dock with lights makes this location visible while traveling along the coastline. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Dark Star *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Jerboa Trading Post *Hroagrastead *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Bases